New Year, New Life
by skittlesklutz13
Summary: As the new year goes, Izzie unfolds a new chapter to her life. She's back on Seattle Grace... but not as a doctor...
1. Chapter 1

_Meredith's v/o: People usually make resolutions when the New Year comes. As the New Year goes people start their lives over, but sometimes things doesn't always go to what we expected. _

**New Year's Eve**

"There's a trauma case coming. Are you free?" Owen said to Christina and Meredith.

"Okay, we have no surgeries for tonight." Christina answered.

There were three Ambulance arrived in the Hospital. Hunt took the first Ambulance and

Christina took the second. When the third Ambulance opened, Meredith became terrified. "Oh God! It can't be… Izzie!"

"What?" Christina exclaimed when she saw a big shard of glass in Izzie's head.

They were all in great shock. Owen first recovered and said, "Come on let's move before any more damage may happen."

They hurriedly went to trauma rooms to treat them.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

In Izzie's room

"First the cancer then George, now this?" Christina said to Meredith

"At least we know who it is this time. So how's your patient?"

"Oh he's fine. He has little wounds than Izzie. Apparently he was driving drunk and made that can accident. Did you call Alex about this?"

"Not yet, after all there's a party going on and we can't just tell a bad news. It will ruin the night, but I'll stay here until she wakes up. I told Derek and Mark not to tell anyone 'till tomorrow."

"I guess I'll be staying here too…"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Party at Meredith's House

"Hey, where's Meredith?" Callie asked Derek.

"Oh she has a patient. I guess we won't be able to come to the party."

"Aw, but I thought she's the host of this party."

"She was, but now I am." Derek smiled and went to host the party.

"Why aren't we telling anybody about Stevens?" Mark approached Derek.

"Because Meredith said so. And she said, we'll just tell them tomorrow during rounds. Only you, Richard

and I know."

"Hey everyone! It's almost time!" Richard Shouted "Let's count down."

Then everybody chorused.

"10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1! "

"Happy New Year!"

Right that moment, Derek's pager went off.

"I need to go to the Hospital. Can you take care of this? " Derek asked Alex

"Yeah sure."

Derek went out and immediately went to the Hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews… This is actually my first fanfic ever, so I'm kinda new to all of this… So here's Chapter2… Hope you like it!_

_P.S.: I'm not a medical student, so I'm not sure with the medical stuff here…_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

In Izzie's room

"Christina wake up! Izzie's waking up!" Meredith tried to wake Christina up.

"Ugh… It's not like she's going somewhere…"

"Christina!" Meredith kicked the couch where Christina was sleeping. "I already paged Derek. He's on his way."

"Alright alright... I'm awake"

"Mmmmm… Where am I?"

"Izzie, you're on Seattle Grace. You were on a car accident." Meredith answered.

"A car accident? Seattle Grace?" Izzie replied looking confused.

"Yes Barbie! Welcome Back… Well not as a doctor here but you're back anyway…"

"I'm a doctor?"

"What? Just because you got fired, doesn't mean you're not a doctor anymore. " Christina said

"Christina! Izzie, you know she's just kidding. So, what brings you here?" Meredith said changing the topic.

"Well… Ummm… I can't…" She was cut off when Derek appeared.

"Oh, so you're awake now." Derek went to check up on her.

Meredith noticed something wrong with Derek's face when he was checking up on Izzie.

"Derek, is everything okay?" Meredith asked.

"Umm.. Izzie can you tell us what were you doing before the accident?" Derek asked Izzie

"I… I can't remember… Actually, I can't remember anything at all… "

"I thought so… Meredith will take your CT scan and MRI tomorrow. You just take some rest. Okay?"

"Sure.."

Izzie went to sleep and Derek, Meredith and Cristina walked outside Izzie's room.

"Why can't she remember anything? Is it due to shock or she just hit her head so hard that she couldn't remember a thing?" Christina asked

"We'll see in tomorrow's scans." Derek told them

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**New Year's Day**

Alex came up to Derek outside Izzie's room.

"Dr. Shepherd, you paged me?"

"Yes I did. Let's go in."

The two of them went inside. Alex stood in silence as he was surprised. Everybody was there. Christina, Meredith, Owen, Callie, Dr. Bailey, Richard Webber, Lexie and Mark.

"What's going on? Why is she here? Did her cancer come back? " Alex asked Christina looking concerned.

"Relax Alex.. She just had a car accident. We're just waiting for the scans. "

Derek showed everyone the scans and explained Izzie's condition.

"There's a small blood clot on this part of Izzie's brain" Derek pointed the scans. "which causes her amnesia. It's small but we can get it. "

"If it's that small how are you gonna get it?" Dr. Bailey asked.

"Same way we got her tumor out." Derek replied

Izzie is just sitting in the bed silently trying to grasp what the doctors are saying.

"If you're free, you can tell her anything about her that might help her memories back." Derek said to everyone

"I have surgery in an hour. I need to go for prep." Alex said then went out of the room.

"I'm with him." Lexie told them and went after Alex

Then Meredith, Christina, Owen and Callie's pager went off. So they went out too. Derek has a surgery in an hour too so he left.

"So, I guess I'm stuck with you." Izzie said

"Yeah… I can't believe those were your friends…" Mark huffed.

"Don't you have any surgery for today like anybody else?"

"I have, but not in 5 hours so I'm free for today."

"So, are you a friend of mine?"

"No, not really…" Mark took a seat next to her bed

"So, what can you tell about me if we're not friends?"

"I know a little about you."

"Like what?"

"Hmm… Like, I know you're hot." He smirked and he gave a McSteamy look.


	3. Chapter 3

Izzie smiled in flattery….

"Really, but I look like a mummy with all this bandages. Maybe I'll have big scars when my wounds heal."

"Scars? Baby, you won't gat any scars 'cuz I sutured your wounds and I'm the best there is! And of course you're hot, you were once a underwear model..."

"A what?" Izzie said in disbelief. "I thought I was a doctor here."

"You were, but you were a model before you started working here."

"How did you know about that when you said we weren't friends?"

"Karev told me. And I have proof!" Izzie gave him a puzzled glance "He's the guy who went out first earlier."

"Oh, are we close friends? And what do you mean PROOF?" Izzie said emphasizing the word proof.

"I guess you can say that. Karev gave me a magazine where there's a picture of you wearing only underwear and I kept it in my office." Mark smirked

"Seriously? And why did you keep it?"

"Because it's fun to look at…" Mark had a big grin in his face

Mark and Izzie talked for hours and they laughed as Mark was telling some things about her.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

On the nurses' station

Meredith and Derek just finished their surgery and they saw Christina on her way to the nurses' station.

"Hey, have you been to Izzie?" Meredith asked Christina

"No, I just got off from surgery."

"Well, I'm on my way there. Are you coming?"

"I have nothing better to do today, plus I'm a little tired so, ok."

They left and went to see Izzie. They saw Mark still talking to Izzie and they exchanged puzzled look at each other.

"What is McSteamy still doing there?" Christina asked Meredith

"How should I know? Maybe he stayed to talk."

"Talk? More like he's hitting on her."

"I don't know but we should probably get in." Meredith and Christina went inside Izzie's room.

"Oh, Dr. Sloan you're still here." Christina sneered.

"Apparently I don't have any surgery earlier so kept Izzie busy when you all left. " Mark said with a sarcastic tone. "But since you're already here, you can keep her company and I have a surgery in about 15 minutes." Mark said after giving a wink at Izzie.

Mark left and then Christina and Meredith talked to Izzie.

"So, what did you McSteamy talked about?" Christina asked Izzie

"McSteamy?" Izzie raised a brow.

"Oh right, you can't remember anything. Ummm… We call Dr. Sloan 'McSteamy', we call Dr. Shepherd 'McDreamy' and we call you . Got that?"

"Well, we just talked about some things that he knows about me."

Christina saw the magazine where Izzie has modeled. "So that explains the magazine..." Christina giggled while saying.

"Anyways, Derek said that your surgery is scheduled tomorrow at 7:00 pm… " Meredith said. "so, how much do you know already?"

Izzie told them that she already knows that she was once a model, she knows about Denny, also about George who was her best friend and that they had once slept together while he was married to Callie because they were drunk and now he's dead. That's all she knew for now.


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally, exam week is done! Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope you'll like this chapter…._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After Meredith and Christina listened to Izzie's recap, they added little information to what had Mark told her. When they finished, Izzie asked to them to tell something about themselves.

"Okay first of all, you are jealous of me because I was the best intern here and you worship the ground I walk on. You tried to be like me once, but you failed." Christina said with a devious smile.

"Really?" Izzie said in amazement.

"Christina!" Meredith gave her a look. "don't believe a word she said, she was just abusing your condition right now."

They continued talking for while then Meredith and Christina left to attend to their patients.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meredith was walking towards the vending machine and she saw Alex.

"Hey, have you been to Izzie?" Meredith asked.

"No, and I don't want to." Alex said while getting a coffee in the vending machine.

"But Alex – " Meredith was cut off by Alex.

"Stop! I don't want to hear your crappy advices about me and Izzie getting along with each other. She left me and we're divorced." Alex said angrily and then walked away.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark was sitting in his office talking to Derek.

"I heard you stayed in Izzie's bed side when we all left." Derek asked with a small grin on his face.

"Yes I did. .. What's with that look? " Mark raised a brow.

Derek smiled and said, "It's just not likely you to stay and chat with patients. You and Izzie are not likely friends. What did you tell her? Oh wait, I know… " Derek giggled "You told her that when you see her, she looks naked or something like that…"

"What? I am not like that at all! Well, I used to be but I'm a changed man after Lexie and I broke up and the whole my-seventeen-year-old –daughter was pregnant thing." Mark replied.

"Is that so? Then why did you stay"

"Well, all of you left so I decided to stay for a while and chat. I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Whatever the reason is, I think it is more than that." Derek smiled then walked out of Mark's office.

"Hmm.. I don't even know why I stayed" Mark said to himself smiling.

That day Miranda, Richard and some of the interns before came to visit her too. Lexie came but she did not say a word about her relationship with Alex.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Next Day

Mark passed by Izzie's room.

"Hey, you'll be in surgery in a few minutes right?" Mark asked.

"Oh, Mark, yeah I'm quite nervous."

"Well don't be, I'll be there to make sure that Derek won't make any mistakes."

"But you're a plastic surgeon and I'm having a brain surgery."

"I know a thing or two about brain surgery. If you must know, you performed a brain surgery alone using nothing but a hand drill and your own hands in the field of accident once. And you couldn't have done it without my help. "

"Really? If I was alone, how did you helped me and why you, not Dr. Shepherd?"

"You called me.." he said giving a McSteamy look, " and I think Derek was still in the field of accident and you can't go to him cause your patient is already dying."

"I called you?" Izzie said raising a brow.

"Technically, you called the hospital and the nurse gave it to the chief, and the chief asked me to help."

They were interrupted when an intern went inside to prep Izzie for the surgery.

"Well, see you in surgery." Mark said leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if it took a very long time to update. I'm not quite good in making up stories so I don't really know how to continue this but I'm trying and I was also busy with school stuff.

I hope you like this chapter even thought it's short. And thanks for the reviews

They were all waiting for Izzie outside the operating room just like before when she had cancer. Even Alex was there too…

After the surgery, Alex was passing by Izzie's room secretly checking up on her. He doesn't want to let the others know that he still cared for her. Mark just happens to pass by and saw Alex but he didn't notice Mark.

Just about when Alex is going to leave, Izzie suddenly coded. He rushed over Izzie and called help then Mark saw what happened and also ran to Izzie's room. Alex panicked a little bit remembering the same situation when Izzie had the surgery when she had cancer.

When Izzie became stable, she woke up. When she opened her eyes she saw Alex and Mark beside her.

"Alex?"

"Izzie do you remember everything now?" Alex asked

Izzie paused and tried to recall what happened. Then she looked at them as if she were shocked after remembering everything what had happened. "Yeah… I do. "

Alex smiled in relief and cupped Izzie's cheek. "Don't ever do that again."

Mark left without them noticing. He felt like he was a third wheel so he decided to attend to his other patients and talk to Izzie later.

All day Mark didn't come to Izzie's room but her friends did. He was busy with surgeries that day and he hesitated to visit Izzie thinking that she might treat him differently since she got her memory back. After all they weren't that close before.

Later that night when her friends weren't around Mark went to her room but he saw her sleeping. He is just staring at her for a couple of minutes and then she woke up.

"Hey.. How long have you been there?" I said in a soft voice trying to get up a little.

"You know you look much cuter when sleeping." Mark smiled a little ignoring her question. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Yeah I'm good."

Mark went closer to Izzie's bed and sat down on a chair beside it. "So you and Karev are okay now?"

"Yeah…" She paused a little and looked at him wanting not to say it but she did "I heard he and Lexie are together now."

"Yep... A lot had happened when you left. And speaking of you leaving, what were you doing here before your great accident?"

Izzie looked down feeling a little sad. "I was visiting George's grave. I visit him once in a while without saying anything to Mer and Christina or Alex."

"And why didn't you?"

Izzie look into Mark's eyes and feels hesitant to say anything more because they weren't that close before the accident happen but still she did. "When I left, Alex doesn't want me to return here because he wants me to be happy… well, at least that's what he said."

"Are you?" He looked at her, it's like her face says it all and without saying anything he knew what was her answer to his question. There were a few minutes of silence but Izzie broke it first.

"Earlier Derek offered me a job back here but I… I don't know if it's a good idea or not. I'm thinking I should tell Alex about it and if he doesn't want me here then maybe I should go, right? "

"Well if you ask me, you should do what's best for you not for Alex or for anybody else. And besides, you said he wants you to be happy, right? You should do what ever you want. It's your life and it's your choice to make, not his." Mark sounded a little persuasive, he paused a little bit to think about what he is going to say next "Your friends are here and all the best and good-looking doctors that you can learn from are here." Mark threw his signature McSteamy look.

She laughed a little saying "I guess you're right about that."

"I'm always right" He said giving her a big smile "Just think about it okay?"


End file.
